drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Larne
Email: johnathanfanning@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'7 Weight: 187 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Brane, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Born in the small village of Brane, sitting about 2 weeks travel from the capital Caemlyn, Silas found himself beset almost from birth with the stories and legends that surrounded great city. His parents were of a more practical nature however and as soon as he was old enough he was set to work on the farm. He spent these years dreaming of what could be and what he could achieve if only he could get away from his parents, and as a result, often made mistakes. These mistakes cost his parents dear in lost crops and other revenue, so they worked him harder to make up for their losses. All this did was make Silas bitterer and dream harder, which of course resulted in yet more mistakes. Eventually Silas was sent off to live with his uncle Bremer in the next village over, who owned the only inn for miles around, The Foolish Mistress. Here he started off working as a barman as well as every couple of nights having to split up bar fights. Eventually he noticed that Bremer always watched him while he fought, and then turned shaking his head when the fight was over. One day he finally asked why the old man kept shaking his head. Bremer explained that when he was young he had been in the army, and that although Silas had the speed to be a good fighter, he had none of the technique. Silas bristled at this as he had spent many a day when he should have been working back on the farm perfecting his moves. Sensing his anger Bremer promised to show him some proper training. The next day Silas was woken by Bremer, who took him down to the back of the inn, before anyone else had woken up. What followed was to stay with Silas for the rest of his life. Bremer spent the day teaching him unarmed combat, and time after time Silas ended up flat on the floor with no idea how he?d got there. The next day was the same, and the day after that. On the fourth day Silas admitted he had been wrong and Bremer smiled and forgave him, and on this day Silas finally gave up all his worthless dreaming and realised that the only way he could get what he wanted in life was to take action himself, rather than waiting for adventure to come to him. Silas was keen to learn all that Bremer could teach him, and after weeks learning he had become a master at unarmed combat?by the standards of a small village that is; although he uncle said he was still quite good when compared with other fighting men. Eventually Silas managed to convince Bremer to teach him the use of the sword and other weapons. As soon as he had learnt enough so that he wouldn?t hurt himself and could defend against most competent swordsmen Bremer took all his savings and gave them to Silas. He told Silas to head to Tar Valon and ask to be accepted into warder training. Bremer also said that if he ever made it, to only come home once he had done enough so that he never felt he had to leave again, but that there would always be a place for him in The Foolish Mistress. With that Silas set off. By the time he reached Tar Valon it was winter, and he had almost no money left. He had also become more competent with his use of the sword, due to several ambushes by lone thieves, or groups. The largest of these groups, a band of three, had also left him with a scar running down the side of his face, which had become infected during the journey, but was now healed. It distorted his boyish good looks and made his face look grim, but he smiled, as he was finally here at the White Tower?? Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios